Joann rode her bike at an average speed of 12 miles per hour for three and a half hours. If her friend, Fran, rides for 3 hours, at what average speed, in miles per hour, would she have to ride her bike to travel the same distance that Joann traveled?
In $3\frac{1}{2}$ hours, Joann covers $\left(3\frac{1}{2}\text{ hours}\right)(12\text{ mph})=42$ miles.  If Fran's average speed in miles per hour is $s$, then Fran covers $3s$ miles in $3$ hours.  Solving $3s=42$ we find $s=\boxed{14}$ miles per hour.